


what to do when your boyfriend is from the other side of the globe, but its only ever relevant in the weirdest ways

by moo0czek



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, american confusion, yeah i know not everyone says the asda but if you dont im gonna fight you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: how to decide where to do your shopping
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	what to do when your boyfriend is from the other side of the globe, but its only ever relevant in the weirdest ways

**Author's Note:**

> i had a horrible idea and needed to write it. I apologise for nothing.

Opening the fridge has become more of a hobby recently. He would open the door, take a look round; occasionally he would add a note to their shopping list but more often than not he would proceed to shut the door and walk away.

Newton has watched him do this a total of three times this morning.

On the fourth round over, Hermann slammed the fridge door announcing:  
“right, were popping to Tescos.”

Now Newt is always all for the idea of getting more snacks for his office, however-

“what did you just say?” Newt questioned, careful not to sound smug.

“Tescos Newton, Get dressed.” 

“Tesco” He replied unable to hold back a smug smirk.

“Yes Tesocs, that’s what I said”, Hermann waved his arm towards the door annoyed at Newtons unnecessary repetition, “Now off you pop.”

Leaning against a wall, still smugly watching Hermann Newt kept poking.

“There’s no s in Tesco”.

“what are you on about you bloody moron, of course there’s no s in Tescos!” Hermann continued yelling and waving his arms about as he grabbed his coat and threw Newt his. Yanking open the door he herded Newt into their car and slamming the house door behind him.

“So, Herm, what do you want from Tesco without an s?”

With a burning glare Hermann locked the car doors without braking eye contact with a delighted Newt.

“That’s it! We are going The ASDA!”


End file.
